


Just Through The Pine Forest

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Holidays, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-07
Updated: 2006-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian decides it's time to turn over a new leaf. Will he find love with a shy young blonde this Christmas?





	Just Through The Pine Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian yanked open the loft door and tiredly made his way across the loft. He deposited his briefcase by his desk, and then carried his suitcase up to the bedroom. He was exhausted but at least he'd gotten the account. He stripped off his suit, carefully hanging it up then padded naked into the bathroom. Brian started a hot shower for himself. The hot water felt so good against his sore tired muscles. He leaned back and just let the hot water wash over him. Before the water ran cold he got out and toweled himself off. He slipped on his silk robe then went over to the kitchen. Even though it was in the dead of winter and the loft drafty, he was always warm.   
Brian rummaged around in the kitchen till he had the makings for a turkey sandwich. He didn't give a fuck that it was well after seven. He'd just add more miles on the treadmill. The lights were on low as he sat in partial darkness eating his dry sandwich, occasionally washing it down with imported French water. Brian hastily cleaned up then grabbed his pack of cigarettes from the counter. He stretched out on the sofa and lit up. Insomnia was becoming a close friend. Even though he was tired and weary, sleep eluded him most nights. So he sat in the dark with his thoughts.   
Lately he'd been thinking a lot about his life, not really a good thing. He was slowly coming to the conclusion that he wasn't happy. Brian sat brooding, blowing smoke rings into the air. He never saw much of his friends anymore. Everyone had pretty much for better or worse paired off except him. All this time he'd been content to be alone. He never thought he'd see the day when he'd actually want to be with someone, to share his life with another person. Here he was all alone at thirty-three and he didn't like it one bit. If he was truly honest with himself, he was fucking lonely.   
As the old saying goes, if you don't like something change it. Everyone also knows it's easier said than done. Brian couldn't imagine anyone wanting to put up with his ass. He was an asshole extraordinaire after all. He still thought dating was a fucking waste of time. You meet someone, go out to dinner and basically sell yourself to the other person or at least the concept of you. Then inevitably you turn out to be not what the person's looking for, so you have to repeat the process over and over and over again. It sounded fucking tedious to him and he didn't really want any part of it. He'd be kidding himself if a boyfriend, partner, significant whatever the fuck would just land in his lap.   
Brian got up and stood in front of his big picture window. He looked out upon the city lights wondering if somewhere out there in the city there was someone meant just for him. He was tired of sleeping alone or in his case lack of sleep. Brian sighed and went up to bed. People wondered why he hated this time of the year; it's when he felt the most alone.   
^*^*^*^*^*^*   
Justin was working the late shift at the 6th street diner. He bussed the tables and carted the heavy tub to the kitchen. He was about due for a break. Justin grabbed his coat and scarf and headed out back for a smoke. He brushed the snow off his favorite perch and sat down then lit a cigarette. No one usually bothered him when he was back there so he relished the time alone. Here he was twenty years old and still a virgin. Though he'd like nothing more than to remedy that fact he was scared to act on it. No one knew he was gay. He wasn't out and proud. He hadn't gotten up the courage to go to Liberty. Even if he did he had himself convinced no one would want a scared little virgin that would be more trouble than he was worth. He longed to know what it was like to kiss a man, to touch a man.   
Justin was brought out of his daydream of his ideal man when something brushed against his leg. He nearly jumped a mile. When he looked down he saw a thin grey alley cat sitting in front of him.   
"Hey," Justin murmured. "I suppose you're hungry. Well I'll see what I can do; wait here."   
Justin ducked back into the kitchen. There was no tuna but he found some scraps of turkey that would do just as well. He also prepared a saucer of milk. When he went out the cat was waiting for him. When he set the food down the cat practically pounced on it. The cat looked half starved. He watched the cat enjoying his meal for a few minutes.   
"I need to get back to work. If you don't mind hanging around for a few hours I might be inclined to take you home. Something tells me you'd make an interesting roommate."   
Justin left his scarf on the stoop so the cat could keep warm. When he returned after his shift he found the cat curled up on his scarf. It looked up and meowed at him.   
"Well I guess you'll want to fill that position of roommate then?"   
Justin picked up the cat cradling it inside his wool jacket. He picked up his scarf, wrapped it around his neck and headed home; it was late. The cat purred from the depths of his coat. On his way home he ducked into a convenience store. He picked up some cat food and a bag of litter for his new housemate. On the spur of the moment he also picked up a blue cat collar.   
Juggling the bag and the cat he let himself into his building. The building was old and rundown. The apartments had seen better days but the rent was cheap and the place served its purpose. The cat hopped down to explore his new digs. Justin watched the cat walk around his living room then jump up on the couch to curl up into a ball.   
Justin smiled. "Well I see you've made yourself at home. There's just one thing if we're going to live together, I have to tell you something. I'm gay." Justin looked at the cat expectantly. "I take it it's not a problem for you? Well that's good. Oh and you don't have to worry about me bringing strange men home. That'll be the day," Justin huffed a laugh. Justin looked at the cat to find it asleep. He shook his head. "Great, I'm boring the cat." He headed to the kitchen to make himself some soup.   
^*^*^*^*^*^*   
Brian walked into the office in a dismal mood. His staff knew how he felt about the Christmas season. They went to extra lengths not to anger the boss; there was still the Christmas bonus to look forward to. Brian was always more than generous though he didn't like that fact pointed out. Cynthia presented him with his first cup of coffee. He went into his office and shut the door. He hung up his coat then settled himself behind his desk. Brian began checking his e-mail while sipping his coffee. He managed to get half way through his mail before he was interrupted. Cynthia had buzzed him on the intercom.   
"What?" Brian grunted.   
"Lindsay Peterson is on line one."   
Brian sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose before picking up the phone.   
"Lindz, what's up?"   
"Brian, I hope you're not busy. I have a favor to ask."   
"Of course you do," Brian said dryly.   
"Don't be like that; it's for your son."   
Brian rolled his eyes. "Well, are you going to ask or am I going to be reduced to guessing?"   
"Gus wants you to come help pick out our Christmas tree. I was hoping we could maybe get one this weekend if you're not busy."   
"Why me? I'm sure Mel can chop down a tree."   
"It's something he wants to do with his Dada."   
Brian opened his mouth then snapped it shut. He couldn't refuse Gus anything, especially a simple request such as this. "All right, we'll go. I'm free this Saturday."   
"Thank you, Gus will be so excited."   
"Fine, now can I get back to work?"   
They said their goodbyes then Brian went back to work on a new campaign.   
^*^*^*^*^*^*   
On the day of the big tree excursion Brian dressed casually in jeans and a dark green sweater. After at least two cups of coffee he was ready to hit the road. He would never tell anyone but he was rather looking forward to picking out a tree with Gus. As soon as he let himself in to casa de muncher his son was tackling him around the legs.   
"Daddy! Daddy!"   
"Hey, sonny boy," Brian picked Gus up and gave him a big hug and kiss. He loved his son so much and it thrilled him to no end when Gus called him daddy.   
"Are you ready to go tree hunting?"   
Gus laughed. "You don't hunt trees."   
Brian smiled, "Oh really, then how are you going to catch one for your living room?"   
Gus broke out into peals of laughter. Lindsay smiled in the doorway, watching father and son. Still smiling Brian looked up and caught Lindsay staring.   
"Are you ready to go?"   
She nodded. "All ready. Why don't you help Gus with his jacket?"   
Brian bundled the boy up including hat, mittens and scarf. They went to the Jeep where Brian helped Gus get settled in his booster seat. When Brian got behind the wheel he asked, "So where are we going?"   
"There's this nice little tree lot fifteen minutes out of the city. It's called 'Just Pines.'   
Brian snorted a laugh but pointed his Jeep in that direction.   
^*^*^*^*^*^*   
Since the holidays were fast approaching Justin had picked up a second job on the weekends. Though he had no Christmas gifts to buy for anyone, money was always pretty tight and the extra income would be welcomed. Justin arrived at the Christmas tree lot and immediately went to work positioning some of the freshly cut trees. Lifting trees all day sure gave him a workout. He was just grateful that he was able to keep his allergies in check. Justin just happened to look up when a black Jeep pulled into the lot. Business usually picked up in the afternoon so it was still relatively slow. Justin couldn't help but stare through the pine boughs at the tall gorgeous man that got out of the Jeep. A little smile played on his lips, that is, until a blonde woman got out, and a small boy was released from the back seat. He didn't know why but at that moment his heart hurt. It wasn't even like he had the balls to act on his feelings anyway. Justin let out a depressed little sigh as he watched the happy family. The little boy was so cute and looked just like the father. Justin took a deep breath then stepped out between the rows of tall trees.   
"Hi, looking for a Christmas tree?" Justin could kick himself for sounding so stupid, of course they were or else why would they be here.   
"Yes," the little boy spoke right up. "We want a really big, pretty tree."   
Justin smiled at the boy. "Then I think you're in the right place."   
Brian's eyes roved over the young blonde. He definitely liked what he saw and the kid was obviously gay. The day was definitely looking up.   
"The pre-cut trees are all up here but if you'd prefer to cut your own, the tree lot is straight back. Let me know if I can be of any help."   
"How long ago were these trees cut?" Lindsay asked.   
"I believe sometime yesterday. We always re-cut the stump after it's bought so it's still good and fresh." Justin felt a little tug on his arm and looked down.   
"What's your favorite kind of tree?"   
Justin squatted down smiling at the boy. "Oh that's easy, Scotch pine is my favorite. I'm Justin; what's your name?"   
"Gus. What does a Scotch pine look like?"   
Justin pointed over to a row of green trees.   
"Gus honey, we should let the boy get back to work."   
Justin looked up. "Oh it's no problem; the mornings are always slow anyway." Justin was a bit startled when he felt Gus' hand take his own.   
"How do you pick out a really good tree from all these trees?"   
Brian stood back and watched his son with the beautiful blonde. He smiled a little; his son had very good taste. He'd never known Gus to be so chatty with a stranger before. He felt a little tug at his heart seeing the two boys together. God he needed a cigarette. Justin and Gus with his parents close by walked through the row of pine trees.   
"Well the best way to look for a tree is to pick the one that speaks to you."   
Gus cocked his head. "I don't hear anything."   
Justin laughed. "It's more of a feeling actually; you just know the right one when you see it."   
Justin hazarded a glance at Gus' father. If he hadn't known better he'd swear he was being checked out but that was impossible.   
"Then when you find one you really like, you check it all over. Make sure it's evenly shaped; check out the stump to see if it's crooked. You don't want a crooked stump, the tree will lean and all your decorations will fall off."   
Gus laughed at the image. Gus pointed to a tree. "I think that one's talken to me."   
Justin looked at the tree. "This one, huh?"   
Gus nodded eagerly as they walked around the tree.   
"Well it's full and nicely shaped." Justin got down on his knees and bent over to check out the stump. Brian was given a nice view of Justin's full rump. He leered and licked his lips while Lindsay hit him in the chest glaring sternly. Sonny boy sure knew how to pick them and he wasn't too bad at picking out a tree either.   
"The trunk is straight. It looks like a good tree, Gus."   
Gus looked at his parents. "Can we get this one? I like this one."   
Justin checked the tag. "This one is a 6ft Scotch pine. How tall is your ceiling?"   
"We have a 7ft so I believe it would work perfectly."   
Lindsay checked the price and winced a bit. Why did trees have to be so darn expensive?   
"Don't worry about it, I'll get it" Brian said. "So, sonny boy, this is the tree you want?"   
"Yes, daddy, this is the one."   
Justin plucked the tag off the tree and momentarily stuffed it in his pocket. He wiggled the tree off its temporary shaft stand. Justin had the tree around the middle.   
"Would you like to help carry the tree, Gus?"   
The boy's eyes lit up. "Can I?"   
"Sure, you can hold the top."   
Without being asked Brian lent a hand and lifted the stump end. Justin glanced back and smiled.   
"Thanks."   
The three men carried the prize tree up to the front of a little shed where they leaned it against the building. Justin took out the tag and a pen.   
"Would you like the tree shaken and bound too? It's a little extra but it will make it easier to tie to your Jeep."   
"Yeah, that'll be fine. The less I have to wrestle with the tree the better," Brian said.   
Justin made the notations on the tag then initialed it. He handed the tag to Brian. "You pay over there and I'll get started on your tree."   
Brian passed off the tag to Lindsay along with his credit card in favor of staying with Justin a little longer. Gus had the same idea though Brian suspected it was to stay with his tree. The Kinney men helped Justin carry the tree inside the shed. Justin set the tree on a small base then flipped a switch that shook the tree violently. The dead needles sprinkled the ground around the base. Then Justin lifted the tree up onto a table and began to re cut the tree stump. Brian was getting hard watching Justin saw the tree.   
"So Justin, what do you do when you're not chopping down trees?"   
Justin smiled slightly. "I work at a little diner; I'm only here on the weekends to pick up a little extra cash. Then when I can find the time I sketch." Justin didn't know why he was rambling on, maybe it was the fact that he was in the company of a beautiful man. Who just happened to be married he quickly reminded himself.   
"Oh, so you're an artist?"   
Justin shrugged and nodded.   
"Lindsay's also an artist. She works at the Sidney Bloom gallery. I'll have her give you a card."   
Justin smiled. "You don't even know if I'm any good."   
Brian smiled back. "True, are you?"   
Justin laughed. "Yeah." Justin began tugging the tree through the binding machine.   
"Need help?" Brian asked.   
"No thanks, I got it."   
Justin gave one last hard tug then started the machine. In seconds the tree was bound in mesh. He cut off the excess; the tree was ready to leave the lot. Again Brian and Gus helped Justin carry the tree out to the Jeep.   
"Could you try not to scratch the Jeep?" Brian pleaded.   
"Do you have a tarp?"   
"Yeah I think so, in the back."   
Brian got the tarp and some rope. With Brian's help they carefully secured the tree in the tarp then tied it down on the roof of the Jeep.   
"Hey Lindz, do you have a card on you? Justin here is an artist."   
"That's nice," Lindsay smiled unenthusiastically. She passed a card to Brian. He plucked the pen out of Justin's front pocket and wrote his number on the back of the card then handed the pen and the card to Justin.   
"My number's on the back," Brian purred. "I'm Brian."   
Justin tilted his head to the side looking at Brian quizzically.   
Brian shrugged and smiled, "I'm in advertising."   
"Oh," Justin smiled back. He turned to Gus. "I have something for you." He pulled out a candy cane from his other pocket and gave it to the little boy.   
"Thank you!" Gus threw himself at Justin and hugged him tight. Justin took one last long look at Brian.   
"Have a nice day."   
Justin turned and walked back to the tree farm; his heart just a bit heavier.   
^*^*^*^*^*^*   
Justin was exhausted by the time he got home. He told himself that lifting trees all day was better than any gym workout, not that he needed one.   
"Hey Roomy," Justin called to his new cat friend. "I see you didn't bother to clean up the apartment while I was gone." Justin flopped down tiredly on the couch. The thin cat leapt up beside him and rested his two front paws on his thigh. Justin began to pet the cat idly.   
"You'll never guess what happened at work today." The cat let out a meow. "Ok, I'll spare you from guessing. I saw the most gorgeous man today. God, he was so fucking hot. He was so tall and thin with chestnut hair and the most amazing eyes I ever saw. They were green and gold. He was absolutely perfect. God, I bet he was well hung too."   
The cat dug his nails into Justin's thigh and kneaded his leg. "Ow! Ok, you don't want to hear about his dick size." Justin stroked the cat's fur. "He's married though, with a kid. His little boy is so adorable, looks just like him." Justin glanced at the cat. "You're just humoring me till I feed you, right?" The cat let out a loud meow. Justin nodded. "That's what I thought; well, at least you're honest. Come on; I'll get you some tuna."   
^*^*^*^*^*^*   
Brian helped Lindsay get the tree in the house and wrestled it into a stand. While the going was good Lindsay added water to the base. Brian cut the bondage mesh off the tree, to his surprise all the branches fell into place. Gus begged him to stay and help decorate it. So there he was sitting on the floor untangling and struggling with a million multicolored lights. When he glanced at his son, he couldn't think of a better place he'd rather be.   
"He's a bit too young for you, don't you think?" Lindsay asked.   
"Who?" Brian feigned ignorance.   
"The blonde from the tree farm, Justin. The one you couldn't take your eyes off of."   
He looked at her with his walls firmly in place. "It's none of your business who I see. Gus liked him, didn't you, sonny boy? You liked Justin."   
"Yeah, he's really nice."   
Brian smirked at Lindsay. Lindsay sighed in exasperation.   
The lights were finally sorted out and adorning each branch of the tree in perfect rows thanks to Brian. Lindsay went to start dinner while father and son decorated the tree with colorful ornaments. Brian did the top of the tree while Gus worked on the bottom part, hanging ornaments at random.   
"Ok, sonny boy, what's it going to be, star or angel?" He valiantly refrained from referring to the angel as the bitch.   
"Star."   
Brian smiled. Gus was his boy after all, not that there was ever any doubt. He gave the star to Gus then picked him up so he could put the star on top. Brian had Gus in his arms once the star was in place. They stood there gazing at the tree. Brian didn't know what he was feeling at the moment; he just knew he needed to hold his son. He kissed his son on the cheek. Then the spell was broken by Lindsay calling them for dinner.   
"You will stay for dinner, won't you?"   
"Sure," he said as he followed his son into the dining room.   
^*^*^*^*^*^*   
Brian caught himself looking for a certain blonde along Liberty. It really was a wonder that he'd never seen him before. He'd definitely remember having seen Justin. The little blonde remained illusive though. He made a point to check out all the places he thought Justin might hang out; he even checked out the new art store. His old stomping grounds didn't turn up the boy either. Even though he would never admit it he was disappointed when Justin didn't call. He could have sworn that Justin was interested in him. Brian recalled the adorable habit Justin had of blushing. The kid did work two jobs. Maybe he simply was busy at the moment. It was the holidays after all.   
Feeling a bit restless and horny Brian dressed his best for a night at Babylon. Tonight just so happened to be nine inch night, his favorite. As always he made a grand entrance. He went to the bar and tossed back a double Beam while surveying likely prospects. He held out little hope that his little blonde would magically appear. He selected a dark haired, tanned and toned beauty to accompany him to the back room.   
Brian leaned back against the rough concrete wall and unbuttoned his jeans while the trick sank to his knees. He fisted the trick's hair and closed his eyes. His mind wandered to Justin and wished the blonde was blowing him instead. After a few minutes he pushed the trick off. He wasn't going to settle for a sloppy blowjob when he could accomplish more with his right hand. Brian tucked himself away and headed home where he should have stayed.   
When Brian got home he shed his club clothes and stepped under the hot spray of the shower. He picked up his expensive citrus soap and began to wash off the smell of the back room. He soaped his arms and chest. His hand trailed down his stomach and grasped his hard dick. Brian leaned against the tile and began jerking himself off under the hot spray. His eyes fluttered shut as he imagined Justin was with him and he was buried up to his balls in the blonde's tight hole. He gasped and stroked a little harder, his other hand palmed his sack and rolled his balls within his hand. His fingers ached to touch Justin's silky blonde hair. A few more tugs and he came with a deep moan as his cum hit the glass panel. On shaky legs he rinsed himself off then quickly cleaned the glass where he had shot his heavy load. He grabbed a warm towel and dried himself off before slipping between the sheets. He rolled over and stared at the empty side of his bed. Brian laid there for hours just staring out into the darkened loft, his mind a million miles away.   
^*^*^*^*^*^*   
Justin was working the late shift at the diner. He was grateful when the dinner crowd thinned out. He'd been on his feet all night. Justin collected the sugar containers on a big tray and took them in the back. He perched on a stool and began to refill them. All night his thoughts kept wandering to a certain good looking brunette. No matter how much he reminded himself that the man was married he just couldn't stop his lustful thoughts. Justin shifted on the stool when he felt himself start to get hard.   
"Great," Justin grumbled.   
^*^*^*^*^*^*   
Brian stayed late again working on a new ad campaign for an Italian restaurant. It was noted to have the most romantic atmosphere in the area. He was stuck on writing the copy. Usually the words would come to him. He threw down his pencil in frustration; he was at a fucking loss.   
Cynthia tapped on his door. "Hey boss, it's late. Why don't you call it a night?"   
Brian rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on the computer. "Yeah, I might as well. I'm not getting anywhere."   
Brian walked Cynthia out to her car then got in the Jeep. He didn't want to go to the loft though; the solitude was starting to get to him. Instead he drove to one of his favorite spots down by the river, though most likely it would be frozen over. Brian cut through the trees. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground. He came up short when he saw someone ice skating on the frozen water.   
Brian blinked not believing his eyes. There out on the ice was the little blonde he'd been obsessing over. He stood there rooted to the spot watching Justin. He was so graceful as he glided across the ice. Justin looked like a little winter sprite, with his longish hair billowing behind him. His scarf trailed behind him in the crisp breeze.   
^*^*^*^*^*^*   
Justin glided across the ice to music only he could hear. Sometimes he liked to come down to the frozen pond and skate. He could let himself relax and have fun. Justin spun slowly in circles then zigzagged across the ice. He made another turn when he thought he saw someone in the woods. Justin looked again and sure enough he could see a man standing there within the trees. He was so startled that when his blade caught a divot in the ice there was nothing he could do to keep from falling.   
Brian's heart leapt into his throat when he saw Justin start to fall backwards. It happened so fast and yet Brian could see every moment play out as if it were in slow motion. Justin hit the ice hard. Brian winced and began to run when he saw Justin had hit his head. He ran down to the ice and made his way to the boy carefully. Without thinking he scooped Justin up into his arms. Justin's eyes fluttered and he groaned. When he came to he looked up into hazel eyes with wide-eyed wonder.   
"Are you ok? I didn't mean to startle you."   
Justin was speechless cradled gently in this beautiful man's arms. Brian couldn't resist. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Justin's red tinted lips.   
Justin gasped shaken by what Brian had done. "What are you doing?"   
"I think it was pretty obvious," Brian smirked.   
"Why would you do that?" There was a little waver in Justin's voice.   
Brian frowned. "Don't you want me to kiss you?"   
"Well yes, but you're straight."   
Brian nearly dropped the boy. "What the fuck? Am I losing my touch? You think I'm fucking straight?"   
"You mean you aren't?" Justin asked with a glimmer of hope.   
"Maybe if I kiss you again, that'll convince you."   
Brian leaned down and caressed Justin's lips with his own, giving him a long and lingering kiss. Brian's breath caught in his chest when he saw Justin's gleaming smile. A light snow began to fall silently around them.   
"It's snowing," Justin whispered.   
"So it is," Brian murmured.   
With Justin still in his arms he made his way to one of the benches and sat the boy down.   
"You're not hurt, are you? You hit your head pretty hard."   
"I'm fine, really, just a little sore. Brian, how can you be gay? I saw your son and the blonde woman. I don't understand."   
"Gus is my son and his mother is my good friend and also a dyke."   
"Oh," Justin said rather embarrassed.   
Brian sat beside Justin and pulled the boy's feet onto his lap so he could untie his skates. "That explains why you didn't call."   
Justin squirmed and blushed. "Sorry, I have really horrible gaydar."   
Brian absently helped Justin put his sneakers on. "Would you care to have dinner with me?" Brian hoped he wasn't making a big fool of himself.   
Justin smiled softly. "Are you asking me out on a date?"   
Brian grimaced at the word. "Yeah sure, I've never really been on a date before. Well, there was that one time but I ended up fucking the waiter."   
From the expression on Justin's face he probably shouldn't have been so blunt.   
"How about dinner at my place? No waiters, promise."   
Justin smiled. "I'd like that. I've never… well anything."   
Brian smiled devilishly. "Ahh, a virgin."   
Justin blushed covering his face in his hands.   
Brian leaned in. "You smell like a pine tree, a Christmas tree."   
Justin huffed a laugh. "Hazards of the job, I guess."   
"Can I give you a lift home?"   
"Uh sure, that would be great, thanks."   
Brian held out his hand and Justin shyly slipped his smaller hand within Brian's. They walked in silence to the Jeep. Brian instinctively opened the door for Justin then went around to the driver's side. He turned on the heat so they both could warm up. Justin gave Brian directions to his apartment. He was a little embarrassed at the sad state the building was in but it was all he could afford at the moment. Brian was a bit disappointed that they were already at their destination.   
"So dinner at my place Friday night, say six?"   
"Ok, that sounds great," Justin smiled.   
"I live on Fuller, number 6. It's on the corner of Tremont, think you can find it?"   
Justin nodded. "I think I can manage."   
"Great," Brian leaned in and kissed Justin one last time. "See you then."   
"Yeah, thanks for the ride."   
Justin got out and walked calmly into his building, though he had the strong desire to do the happy Snoopy dance. Justin chuckled to himself. He didn't want to make Brian regret asking him out over a spaz attack. Brian waited till Justin was safely in his building before he drove off.   
^*^*^*^*^*^*   
Justin nearly skipped all the way up to his apartment. At the moment he was on cloud nine. He, Justin Taylor, virgin extraordinaire had a date. An actual date with a man! He let himself into his apartment; his roommate was waiting for him.   
"Hey Roomy, you'll never guess what happened."   
Justin sat his ice skates down by the door then flopped down on the couch. The alley cat hopped up next to him and made himself comfortable, tucking in his tail.   
"I've got a date, with a man. Hey, don't look so shocked. I mean just because I never have before doesn't mean I'm a total troll." Justin sighed happily. "It's Mr. Wonderful too. His name is Brian; you know, the one I've been going on and on about. He's gay. God, I can't believe it. He's not married; he just fathered a kid with a lesbian. I really need to upgrade my gaydar. He seemed a bit miffed that I thought he was straight. I think I've fallen so hard for him"   
Justin winced and rubbed his butt. "Literally and figuratively."   
Justin sighed happily. "I was ice skating and out of nowhere he steps out of the forest. I was so stunned I fell on my ass among other things. I'm sure I was very graceful. The next thing I know I'm in his arms. I wouldn't mind being in those arms forever. Then he kissed me. I thought I would die without knowing what it was like to be kissed by a man. It was sooo worth the wait, let me tell ya, Roomy. He asked me to dinner at his place and then, gentleman that he is, he drove me home."   
Justin couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He looked over at his four legged roommate. "You're just indulging my ramblings so I'll feed you, aren't you?"   
The cat meowed.   
"That's what I thought. I swear you could be my twin the way you eat. Do you have a hollow tail or something?"   
^*^*^*^*^*^*   
Brian didn't know what he was thinking when he invited Justin over for dinner. Of course he wanted to have dinner with him; that wasn't the issue. He figured if he invited Justin to dinner at the loft it would seem less like a date and more casual. The cold hard fact was he couldn't cook. If Vic were still alive he could sweet talk the old man into whipping up his finest. Ordering takeout seemed so cheap. Then a brilliant idea came to him and it would kill two birds with one stone. He would have Zarra's cater to him, as that was the new account he was currently stuck on. It really was the perfect solution for him.   
^*^*^*^*^*^*   
Justin was a nervous wreck by the time Friday night rolled around. Justin was digging frantically through his closet for something to wear while his roommate lounged on his bed and witnessed his princess moment. Finally Justin came out with two choices. He held them up for the alley cat to see as if he was a great expert in fine clothing decisions.   
"Ok Roomy, pal, buddy of mine, which one should I wear?"   
The cat looked rather disinterested at the choices.   
"Oh come on; they can't be that bad."   
The cat meowed as if being put out to make such a decision that wouldn't affect him in the least. He batted the sleeve of the blue cashmere sweater.   
"The blue, you're sure?"   
The cat meowed Justin thought somewhat testily.   
"Ok, ok, I'll stop queening out. The blue it is."   
Justin ran to the bathroom to change and get ready. When he came out he was hoping to impress the cat. It seemed to take forever to get his hair styled just right. Justin walked up to the bed, held his arms out and did a little turn.   
"Well, how do I look?"   
He was wearing the baby blue cashmere sweater with navy slacks. His feline friend gave a noncommittal meow.   
"I look ok? Just ok? I was aiming a little higher than that. Why do I even bother talking to you anyway?"   
Justin grabbed his keys and his leather jacket. He bounded down to the street to get his car. He was thrilled to actually have a date with a man and at the same time he was scared shitless. Justin had no trouble finding Brian's place. The building somewhat resembled his own but this was the warehouse district. He knew the inside would be a hundred times nicer. He found Brian's name and smiled as he lightly brushed his fingertips across the bit of paper. He pressed the button.   
"Brian, it's Justin."   
Brian smiled as he finished setting the table and raced to the door in his bare feet.   
"Hey Justin, perfect timing. Come on up, top floor."   
Justin wiped his sweaty palms on his slacks and began his climb. He hated elevators especially the rickety kind, so the stairs it was. It would give him a bit more time to prepare for what was to come. By the time Justin rounded the corner he could see Brian lounging in the doorway.   
"Hi," Justin smiled nervously.   
"Hey, you know you could have taken the elevator."   
Justin blushed. "I know; elevators just kinda freak me out."   
Brian rolled his lips in his mouth and nodded. "Come on in."   
Justin brushed past Brian and entered the loft. It was even better than he'd pictured. "Wow, you have an amazing place."   
"Thanks, here let me take your jacket."   
He leaned in and kissed Justin sweetly. Brian helped Justin off with his jacket then laid it over the back of the sofa. Justin noticed that Brian was dressed pretty casual, right down to his beautiful bare feet. He suddenly felt overdressed.   
"Gee, I feel kinda overdressed," he laughed nervously.   
"You look great. Blue is definitely your color."   
Justin smiled. "Thanks, my roommate picked it out."   
Justin omitted the part where his roommate was actually a cat. He didn't want to come off as a freak right from the start.   
"Is there anything I can help you with?"   
"No, I got it; just have a seat and relax."   
Justin couldn't help but notice Brian's kitchen. "I think I've fallen in love with your kitchen."   
Brian arched a brow as he served the salad. "Really, do you cook?"   
"I can, given the food and proper means to. I can't say I can whip up any culinary masterpieces on a hot plate and microwave."   
"Wine ok?"   
"Yes please."   
"I remember those hot plate days, granted it's been a while."   
Justin relaxed and smiled. "Ever make a grilled cheese with an iron?"   
Brian smirked. "Back in the day, all the time."   
"Well, something smells delicious. Do you do much cooking?"   
Brian chuckled. "Fuck no! I can't cook. I live at the diner on Liberty and take out and occasionally my friend's good will."   
Justin looked up from his salad which was crispy and quite good.   
"Then who made dinner?"   
Brian's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Would you believe leprechauns?"   
Justin laughed and was thankful he didn't choke on his wine. He really liked Brian he seemed like such a sweet charming man.   
"Well fairies maybe, but leprechauns, nah." They both shared a laugh.   
"Actually it's one of my new clients. I had the meal catered. I thought I'd mix business with pleasure. I haven't been able to think up a dazzling campaign yet."   
"Gee, I suddenly feel gypped."   
"I never promised I'd cook; don't tell me you wanted food poisoning on the first date?"   
Justin took a sip of his wine. "Oh, I'm sure your cooking's not that bad."   
"Well, I do make a pretty mean peanut butter and avocado sandwich." Brian chuckled at Justin's barely concealed disgust. He cleared their salad dishes and took the steaks out of the oven. His was medium rare while he figured Justin would like his done; most people did.   
"Jesus, I think yours is still alive."   
Brian rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No accounting for taste."   
"Wait, did you hear that?"   
Brian cocked his head to listen then shook his head.   
"I could have sworn I heard it moo," Justin giggled.   
Brian stuck out his tongue at Justin then popped a piece of steak in his mouth.   
"So how's your sketching coming?"   
Justin nodded. "It's coming, slowly. It's hard to find free time for my art. Working two jobs and trying to get in a few classes at PIFA, it's exhausting."   
"I'd love to see some of your work sometime."   
"Really?" Justin smiled softly. He was tickled that Brian seemed to have an interest in his art.   
"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. So how come I've never seen you around?"   
Justin shrugged. "I don't know; it's a fairly big city."   
"I meant on Liberty."   
Justin blushed then looked down at his plate. "Oh um, I've never been to Liberty. I wanted to. I just kept finding reasons not to, I'm a big chicken," Justin admitted. "I was afraid to go by myself. I've always been curious though."   
"Well, it's good to be cautious. You should be wary especially at night. I know some guys that would want to eat you up."   
Justin shivered slightly. "Gee thanks, now I'll probably never go."   
"I'll take you any time you'd like."   
"Really?" Justin smiled "I think I'd like that."   
Justin cleared his throat. "I noticed you don't have a tree, how come?"   
"I'm not really a Christmasy kind of person."   
Justin saw something just then in Brian's eyes and knew there was much more to it than that but left it alone.   
"Are you up for dessert?"   
"I get dessert too? Wow, I'm impressed. I'm always up for dessert."   
"Would the leprechauns let you down?" Brian winked.   
Justin bit into his cannoli and moaned softly as he chewed. He was a bit startled when Brian leaned in and kissed him. Brian licked at the corner of Justin's mouth savoring the crème. Justin smiled shyly up at Brian, his cheeks pink and warm under Brian's gaze. When they were finished Justin helped Brian clean up even though Brian protested that it wasn't necessary. They took their wine glasses over to the sofa and sat with their knees touching. They spent several hours talking about anything and everything. Brian gave him an amazing good night kiss when he left. He was also fairly certain he would see the man again soon.   
^*^*^*^*^*^*   
Brian worked every night leading up to Christmas. Usually it was a slow time for the advertising industry after the Christmas ads were done. Brian was never known to rest with his feet up. Staying ahead of the competition couldn't hurt the fledgling company. He was usually exhausted by the time he got home. When Brian pulled back the loft door after another grueling work day he nearly dropped his briefcase when he saw what was inside. In the middle of his living room was an eight and a half foot Christmas tree, tastefully decorated in white twinkling lights. He locked up then went to stand in front of the tree. Icicles adorned the branches with pale blue ornaments. Brian couldn't imagine how anyone could get that huge tree up here. Lindsay was the only one who had a key now, though he was fairly certain she wasn't behind this.   
Tears shone brightly in his eyes. One tear fell silently down his cheek. He suspected a beautiful blonde was responsible. It baffled him how Justin could have gained access to his place and set all this up for him. Not caring if his suit got wrinkled he sunk down to the floor and sat there staring up at his tree. He faintly smiled; Justin had given him an amazing gift, more than he could ever know. He wished he could call him to thank him but he didn't have his number. He'd just have to track the little blonde imp down.   
^*^*^*^*^*^*   
Brian took the day off from work. He needed to see Justin. It had been way too long in his book. He went to the Christmas tree lot even though it was a weekday and Justin was unlikely to be there. It was a place to start. He sought out one of the workers.   
"Hi I'm Brian Kinney, I'm looking for Justin."   
"He's not working today."   
"I know and I realize you can't give out any personal information. I wanted to thank him personally for the tree he delivered to my loft. Do you happen to know which diner he works at?"   
"I suppose there's no harm in that. He works at the 6th street diner."   
Brian smiled. "Thank you, oh and Merry Christmas!"   
^*^*^*^*^*^*   
When Brian entered the diner he smiled when he saw Justin waiting tables. When Justin looked up and their eyes met, to say Justin was surprised would be the understatement of the year. Brian sauntered over to a booth in the back.   
Justin intercepted the other waitress. "I've got this one, Lily."   
Justin went over to Brian's table. "Brian, what a surprise, what are you doing here?"   
Brian could sense the waves of panic and fear coming off him. "I came by for some coffee and to see you."   
Justin lowered his voice. "Brian, I'm not out at work."   
Brian rolled his lips into his mouth, closed his eyes and sighed. He knew Justin was fairly new to the gay world; he'd just have to have patience.   
"Well, I wasn't planning on fucking you on top of the table."   
"Brian I'm sorry….I."   
"Just bring me some coffee."   
Justin nodded and went to perform the simple task.   
"You know I found the strangest thing in my living room the other day."   
Justin couldn't hide a smile. "Oh?"   
"Somehow an eight and a half foot tree set itself up in my loft. Wonder how it got there."   
Justin smiled wider. "Would you believe wood nymphs?"   
Brian huffed a laugh, "Maybe a blonde imp."   
Justin nodded, "I think you might be onto something there."   
"Thank you, Justin. The tree is really beautiful; I don't know how you did it. It really meant a lot to me that you went to all that trouble just for me. When do you get off?"   
Justin bit his lip and looked around the mostly empty diner. "Hold on; let me check to see if Lily will cover the rest of my shift."   
Justin went to talk with a pretty blonde girl.   
"I just need to grab my jacket then I can leave."   
Brian quickly finished his coffee. He threw down a big tip then joined Justin. They left the diner and began walking down the street.   
"Sorry for the mini freak out back there. It's just I work with a bunch of assholes. Lily's all right but some of the staff and the manager are major dicks."   
"You don't need to explain. I understand completely."   
"You do? You're not mad or disappointed?"   
"No, of course not, you need to do what's best for you. You know I happen to know the head waitress at the Liberty diner; they're always looking for waiters. You wouldn't have to hide who you are."   
Justin had to admit it did sound awfully tempting. He hated the diner he was working at now. It was a hole.   
"That sounds really tempting, Brian. I'll have to look into it."   
Justin felt his hand brush against Brian's. Hesitantly he slipped his hand in Brian's. He had a reason to stop hiding; Brian was that reason. Brian looked down at their linked hands and arched a brow but said nothing. He squeezed Justin's hand.   
"Uh, there was something I wanted to ask you."   
"Oh, what is it?"   
"You probably already have plans but um I kinda have this thing I have to go to, a family thing. Not my real family cuz I could give a flying fuck about what they want. My friends and surrogate mom are having a party on Christmas Eve and I really don't want to go alone."   
Justin could tell by the tone in Brian's voice how much it would mean to him if he would go with him.   
"You're in luck I don't have any plans."   
Brian smiled almost boyishly. "So you'll go with me?"   
Justin nodded. "I'll go with you. Gee Bri, meeting the family on the second date…" Justin laughed teasingly.   
Brian pretended to be pissed but pulled the boy closer.   
^*^*^*^*^*^*   
Justin was racing around the bedroom like a man possessed, while his roommate looked on in amusement. Justin had to hurry; Brian was picking him up soon. He really didn't want to go but it seemed like it meant a lot to Brian. He was uncomfortable around a lot of people he didn't know. If he was honest, people in general made him nervous. Already Brian meant a lot to him. So he would push aside his nausea and go be with Brian.   
Justin held up two sweaters. "Ok Roomy, you know the drill, which one?"   
The alley cat looked seemingly disinterested at both choices but finally pawed the dove gray one.   
"Thanks Roomy, you're a pal, you know that?"   
Justin was barely dressed by the time Brian rang his buzzer.   
"Ok Roomy I'm off. No wild parties while I'm gone. Don't get high on the cat nip," Justin called after the cat.   
"I'll be right down," Justin said somewhat breathlessly which caused Brian's dick to twitch.   
Justin smiled radiantly as soon as he saw Brian. He slipped his arm through Brian's as they walked to the Jeep. Gallant as ever Brian opened the door for him. On the way to Deb's Justin was quiet and seemed fidgety.   
"Are you ok?"   
"Um, how many people are going to be there?"   
"Probably a houseful, as usual."   
Justin groaned silently under his breath. "Brian, I'm not really comfortable around a lot of people, especially people I don't know."   
Brian glanced at Justin and saw the pained expression on his face. "It's ok Justin, we don't have to stay that long. When you want to leave just say the word and we'll go."   
As they parked in front of a small house, Justin noticed all the cars and figured they had to be the last one's to arrive.   
"Are we late?"   
"Nah, besides if I was early they wouldn't know what to think."   
As they walked up to the porch Justin held onto Brian's hand out of comfort and also because he liked being near the man. Brian walked right into the house. When Justin saw all the eyes on him he wanted to step behind Brian and disappear. Gus picked that moment to race over to Brian.   
"Daddy!"   
"Hey, sonny boy." Brian caught his son and picked him up. "You remember Justin, don't you?"   
Gus looked over at the blonde and nodded eagerly. "Hi, Justin!"   
"Hi Gus, did you get to see your daddy's tree?"   
"Yeah, it's so cool."   
"Well, I never thought I'd live to see the day when Brian fucking Kinney brought someone home for dinner. I'm Debbie Novotny and aren't you just the cutest thing."   
To Justin's dismay she pinched his cheek.   
"Deb, this is Justin Taylor. He may be seeking employment at the diner. Deb's the one you have to talk to for a job," Brian said to Justin.   
"Nice to meet you," Justin murmured quietly.   
"You've met Lindsay and that's Mel, her wife."   
Deb took over the introductions introducing all the couples. Justin could see why Brian didn't want to come alone; the atmosphere was very coupley. He also sensed a lot of tension between Brian and Michael.   
Brian and Justin had come just when everyone was about to sit down to dinner. Even with the extra leaf in the table there still wasn't very much room in the small kitchen. Justin really didn't want to crowd in with all those strangers. Much to Justin's relief Brian settled the matter. They would eat out in the living room. Of course Gus wanted to be with his daddy. Brian got a plate mounded high with food to share with Justin and he suspected Gus. Brian took turns feeding his two boys and loved every minute of it. They also seemed to be the hot topic at the table. Justin could hear every word that was said. Brian gave the appearance that he wasn't even listening but Justin knew better. Justin wondered how Brian could call these people his friends when they didn't seem to think too highly of him. They all seemed so critical to Justin. Gus was a good distraction though; he was such a sweet little boy.   
As soon as the dinner was over the gang gathered in the living room to exchange presents. Justin got uncomfortable. He felt like he was intruding on a family moment. With everyone busy passing out gifts he took the distraction as an opportunity to escape. He slipped out the door to the front porch. He fumbled for his cigarettes and lighter. He could really use a smoke right about now.   
Brian knew the moment Justin had left his side. He knew he was probably being a selfish asshole but he really wanted Justin to be here with him. He was sick of all the comments that he would never change his party boy ways. That he was too damaged and fucked up to be in a relationship. He wanted to slip away with Justin but he wanted to watch his son open one of his presents. As soon as he could he slipped away himself.   
Justin jumped when he felt strong arms come around him and hold him. Brian plucked the cigarette from his hand and took a drag off it. His lips tingled from where Justin's had been a moment before.   
"I'm sorry," Brian murmured.   
Justin looked over his shoulder, up into dark hazel eyes. "For what?"   
"For subjecting you to that crazy horde in there."   
Justin touched Brian's hand that was wrapped around his chest. "It's ok; I sort of understand why you brought me. So what did you get? You weren't in there very long."   
Brian frowned. "What are you talking about?"   
"Well, everyone's exchanging gifts. I assume you got something."   
"You assume wrong."   
Justin turned around in Brian's arms and looked up at the handsome man. "No one got you anything?" Justin gasped.   
Brian gave a little shrug. "What do you get an asshole that has everything anyway?"   
Justin shook his head sadly. "That is so fucked up. I can imagine you'd be hard to buy for, but I'd still make the effort."   
Brian leaned down and captured Justin's lips in a long sweet kiss. "You got me the best present ever."   
"The tree," Justin whispered.   
"That too," Brian smiled. "You wanna get out of here?"   
Justin nodded grateful for the offer.   
"Ok, let me just say bye to Gus then we can leave."   
"I don't have to go back in there, do I?"   
The look on Justin's face was utterly adorable to Brian. He leaned down and kissed Justin's temple. He couldn't seem to stop kissing Justin. Brian pulled out the keys to the Jeep.   
"Here, why don't you go warm up the Jeep?"   
After watching Justin walk out to the Jeep Brian ducked in and said a few quick goodbyes. Deb was pissed and accused him of just wanting to leave to go fuck. Brian arched his brow and looked around the room at his friends and the gifts they had exchanged among themselves. Deb just couldn't understand that maybe Justin was uncomfortable; he barely knew any of them. And he was more than fed up with their shabby treatment of him, holidays be damned.   
Without thinking Brian drove Justin back to the loft. They kicked their shoes off by the door. Brian turned on the tree while Justin settled himself on the floor pillows; with Brian joining him soon after. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin and nearly pulled the boy into his lap.   
"Justin?"   
"Hmm?"   
"Do you think…um."   
Justin turned his head to look at Brian. "Do I think what?"   
"Do you think we could be a couple?"   
Justin smiled softly. "Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"   
Brian groaned. "God, boyfriend sounds so juvenile."   
Justin laughed, "I'll be your boyfriend or whatever you want me to be. You make me so happy, Brian."   
"Me too, I've never felt this way about anyone before."   
Beneath the glowing lights of the tree the newly professed couple began to make out. Justin straddled Brian's lap as they kissed. Each could feel the other quickly harden. Brian's hands trailed slowly down Justin's back, till he cupped Justin's firm perfect ass. Justin gasped into Brian's mouth and ground his hips against Brian's groin. He was slowly coming to the decision that he wanted to give himself to Brian. He wanted to give Brian the most precious gift of all, his virginity.   
"Brian…. I…" Justin looked deep into Brian's eyes trying to convey what he wanted.   
Brian caressed Justin's cheek softly. "Are you sure you're ready?"   
Justin scrambled off Brian's lap and nodded. He took Justin's hand and led him up to the bedroom. Brian lifted Justin's sweater up over his head, he loved Justin's luminous skin. The boy positively glowed in the low light of the bedroom. Brian rubbed Justin's dick with the palm of his hand making him pant and mewl. Slowly Brian popped the button on Justin's jeans. The zipper being dragged down sounded ten times louder to Justin's ears. His pants slid down his thighs to pool at his ankles till he kicked them off. Justin unconsciously held his breath as Brian pushed his underwear down and off. As soon as his hands tried to cover himself Brian lightly captured his wrists; preventing him from doing so. Justin trembled slightly as Brian's gaze raked over every inch of his body.   
"Justin. you are so fucking beautiful, it almost hurts to look at you."   
Justin laughed self-consciously as his cheeks bloomed with color. He lay back and stretched out on the bed.   
"You have way too many clothes on," Justin observed.   
Brian smirked, "I can change that."   
He slowly stripped before Justin's hungry eyes, teasingly revealing expanses of flesh as he undressed. As soon as Brian removed his briefs, Justin's mouth dropped open of its own accord. Brian smirked devilishly.   
"You're so huge," Justin finally gasped.   
Brian had the good graces to blush a little himself. He crawled up Justin slowly then blanketed the boy with his body. He lined their groins up and slowly rocked, rubbing their dicks together. Brian leaned in and captured Justin's mouth in a hot kiss. As he ground his hips against Justin's he rained kisses on his angelic face and down his neck. He found a particular sweet spot on Justin's neck that he devoted attention to. As they rutted against one another Justin could feel their sticky arousal mixing together on his stomach. Soon Brian was working his way down to his goal. He stopped first to lave Justin's hard pink nipples, which caused him to gasp and buck his hips.   
Justin watched with wide, blue, innocent eyes as Brian slowly took him within his mouth. He fought to keep his eyes open but they began to flutter shut as he felt the heat of Brian's warm wet mouth. Brian could tell Justin wouldn't last long. He wanted to get him off quick anyway, so the real fun could begin. Justin's body tensed and trembled as he laved the head and flicked the slit, which was gaping in anticipation for sweet release. Justin cried out as he came down Brian's throat. Justin covered his face in embarrassment. He felt like a little kid shooting off so fast, not being able to hold back. Justin felt Brian's hands pulling his apart to look at him. His breath caught again at just how handsome Brian was.   
Justin looked away. "Sorry."   
Brian grinned. "What for, I knew you wouldn't last."   
Justin felt his cheeks redden even more. "Gee thanks, that makes me feel so much better."   
"I got you off so you'll be able to last longer. Now the real fun can begin. He reached over to the dish he kept by the bedside and snatched up a condom and lube. He held them up so Justin could see.   
"Oh," Justin blushed.   
Brian squirted a fair amount of lube on his long fingers. He warmed the lube up first, wanting Justin to be comfortable. Justin shyly spread his legs for Brian. As soon as Justin was ready Brian pushed in one long digit. Justin grunted and gasped at the intrusion. A little smile curved Justin's lips as Brian worked his finger in.   
"Feel good?"   
Justin nodded. "It feels really good."   
Brian added a second finger. He saw Justin wince as his tight hole began to stretch open. As soon as Brian thought Justin was ready he rolled on a condom and slicked it well with lube.   
"Put your legs on my shoulders."   
Justin hesitated then did as Brian requested. Brian could see the fear and a touch of panic in Justin's eyes.   
"Are you sure you're ready? We don't have to do this."   
"I… I want to, just be gentle with me," Justin pleaded.   
"I will," Brian nodded. "It's going to hurt but I'll be as gentle as I can, just relax."   
Brian pushed the head of his cock in slowly. Justin winced and cried out as his virgin hole was stretched even further. Brian murmured encouraging words and rubbed his tense stomach till the pain passed.   
"Ready for more?"   
Justin nodded not sure if he was or not. He took another inch before the pain set in. Justin was grateful that Brian was being so patient and gentle with him.   
"Justin, I want you to try pushing down; it'll help. Do you know what I mean?"   
"Yes," Justin murmured.   
As Justin pushed he felt Brian filling him up. Soon Brain was buried up to the hilt within him. He felt incredibly full; he never knew it could feel like this. Brian kept still and talked to him softly and caressed his hip till he relaxed enough. After the first few strokes the pain faded away and Justin began meeting Brian's strokes. Brian bit back a chuckle. Justin had a big smile on his face at the fact he was riding a big cock and enjoying every minute of it.   
They rocked against each other slowly, letting the pressure build. Brian swiveled his hips, exploring Justin's ass, searching out his sweet spots. He loved the sounds Justin was making. Who knew he would be so vocal in bed? Brian picked up the pace, plowing Justin's tight hole. He rolled his hips and grazed Justin's prostate. Justin nearly screamed at the sweet torture. Brian thrust his hips faster knowing they both were ready for release. At the beginnings of Justin's orgasm Brian leaned in and captured his lips. Justin gripped Brian around the neck as he felt himself explode between their sweaty chests. Justin's hole clamped down like a vice grip, squeezing the life and cum out of him. Brian erupted with a loud moan into the condom as Justin milked his cock. He collapsed on top of Justin but quickly tried to roll to the side so he wouldn't squish his fair blonde. Justin held Brian tightly to him needing to feel the man he cared about so much.   
"Stay in me," Justin pleaded.   
"For as long as I can," Brian promised.   
They lay all sweaty and sticky in each other's arms. Every few minutes Brian would rock within Justin to keep his dick hard enough so he wouldn't slip out. They whispered soft sweet words to each other in the darkened bedroom. When Brian's cock finally slipped out he stripped off the condom then went to get a warm cloth to clean up. Justin smiled sleepily as Brian gently cleaned him up. Brian slipped into bed, for once happy and tired. They both moved into each other's arms at the same time. Justin laid his head against Brian's chest and let out a tired sigh of contentment. Brian's arms came up around the small blonde, snuggling down under the soft warm duvet. This had been the best Christmas Brian ever had and he hoped he'd have many more with Justin by his side.


End file.
